English Teacher?
by VampireAcademy - RoseDimitri
Summary: Rose is starting senior year in two days and this is her last night for fun. She goes out to a club and ends out spending the night; little does she know that he will be her new English teacher! Full VA story with a little Pretty Little Liars twist.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Rose is starting senior year in two days and this is her last night for fun. She goes out to a club and ends out spending the night; little does she know that he will be her new English teacher! Full VA story with a little Pretty Little Liars twist.

**Chapter 1**

I was starting school the day after tomorrow and I knew what that meant. My freedom was officially coming to an end. These holidays had been great! Parties and dancing, beaches and swimming, hot guys… It was all perfect and I knew it couldn't end this way. I had to have one more night of freedom, and I knew exactly how to celebrate it.

I called up my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir, but everyone just called her Lissa.

'Rose?' she answered on the second ring

'Get dressed Lissa we're going clubbing; come pick me up in an hour.' I replied and then I hung up. She was used to my short impromptu phone calls… they happened a lot.

Ok time to get ready. I had an hour so first I got into the shower and basically shaved everywhere. I then washed myself with my favourite vanilla body wash and I washed my hair with my special lavender and honey shampoo. I got out of the shower in record time and started picking out what to wear. I settled on my favourite black dress. It was perfect for clubbing, short and tight, clinging to all the right places on my body. It was strapless and ended just above mid-thigh. I quickly slipped it on and then dried my hair; it fell into perfect waves down my back. I then slipped on some silver jewellery and I was ready. I had to admit I looked hot! I was so excited and just as I checked the clock I heard a beep, indicating that Lissa was here!

I grabbed my back and was out the door in a flash. Lissa looked perfect of course. She was wearing a cute pale pink dress in the same cut as mine, except it didn't look half as slutty on Lissa. Oh well, I was proud of my curves. As we drove to the club I was buzzing with excitement. We finally got there and there was a long line.

'Oh hell no - We aren't waiting in this Lissa!' I exclaimed and grabbed her arm, dragging her past the queue towards the door. When we got there the guard was tracing down my body with his eyes. Too easy, I thought. I walked up to him and pushed my body right up to his.

'Umm me and my friend were wondering if we could get in now and then later maybe meet up?' I was lying of course but he didn't have to know that.

'Umm ah umm su-ure I get off at 1:00' he stuttered

'Great, see you then' I winked and dragged Lissa in.

'Rose!' Lissa exclaimed, pulling me to the side, 'We aren't really meeting up with that guy are we?' she said with worry.

'Of course not Lissa,' I laughed, 'now calm down and come dance with me.'

I dragged her onto the dance floor and started to dance. Well if you could call it that. It was more like grinding and pumping to the beat. It felt so great, and made me feel so alive. As I was dancing I noticed a man sitting at the bar through my peripheral vision. He was, well, gorgeous. And watching me. I suddenly had a burning desire to prove myself to him and danced hotter than I ever had, moving my body in ways that pretty much made all the guys stare. I eventually got pretty tired and keeping my eye on Lissa I made my way to the bar. I noticed there was an extra seat next to the god and immediately took it. I felt his eyes on me but first I needed a drink.

'Beer please,' I said to the bartender, flashing my ID, which was completely fake. I was really 17 but my ID said I was 22. I could easily pass for 22 so I never worried about getting caught. The bartender grabbed my drink and put it in front of me, not even batting an eyelash at my ID. Now time to make my move.

'Hi,' I said, smiling my man-eater smile at him, 'I'm Rose.'

'Dimitri,' he said with a smile.

Holy crap he had a Russian accent. And it was sexy as hell.

We chatted for a little, talking about random things that we both knew we weren't paying attention to. For some reason I just felt this pull towards him.

'Would you like to dance?' he asked with a slight smirk.

I nodded and suddenly we were on the dance floor, bumping and grinding with the rest of the crowd. Oh my god I was horny as hell.

The next thing I knew we were pressed up to the corridor outside his apartment making out heavily. His lips were hard on mine and he had my body pressed up against the wall.

'Inside' I breathed heavily, and he quickly opened his door and made his way to the bed without letting me go once. I knew where this was heading and was excited. I had had sex before, but I wasn't a slut. I had never done anything like this and it was so invigorating. We fell back onto his bed and continued kissing. His hands slid down my body and started pulling my dress up from the bottom, over my head. I was left lying in only my bra and panties.

His hands travelled down my body, his touch lighting my body up like fire. He unclasped my bra and started kneading my breasts. I groaned into his mouth and started with my own hands. I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hands across his washboard abs. He moaned a little and moved his mouth of my lips down my neck to my breasts. He sucked on my nipples, making me groan and I curled my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. I couldn't take it anymore and I undid his pants, pulling down his boxers and exposing him. I grabbed his length in my hand and heard him moan as I squeezed. He started to get out I condom but I stopped him.

'Pill,' I breathed and with that he was in me, plunging in and out, both of our screams getting louder and louder until we climaxed simultaneously.

After that we lay side by side, breathing heavily and fell off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up and looked around, forgetting where I was. Then I felt a slight stir next to me and turned to see a beautiful god beside me. Not wanting to wake him up I slowly slipped out of bed and got changed back into my dress. I got a bit of paper and wrote a note…

_Thanks for the great night xxx _

I left it on his pillow and grabbed my bag before slowly sneaking out the door.

I caught a cab back to my house and snuck in through the window so my parents wouldn't know I spent the night out. I hopped into the shower and basically stood in there for an hour. I thought about last night. It was amazing. I almost regret having to leave him this morning, but it's not like I could ever be in a relationship with him when he thinks I'm 22. I sigh and get out of the shower, drying my hair. I hop into bed and pretend to be asleep until my dad comes to wake me up.

School started tomorrow and I was dreading it. I spent the whole day reliving last night and talking to Lissa about it. She didn't see the guy I went home with so she wanted all the deets. I went to bed that night feeling nervous for my first day back. I had no idea why, because I was part of the 'it' crowd at school. Everyone loved me. Guys wanted me and girls wanted to be me so I shouldn't have felt nervous but for some inexplicable reason I just had a bad feeling.

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up and I threw it against my wall trying to shut it up. Crap. I broke it. Oh well, I'll just get a new one. I got up and got ready to school. Today I decided to wear my brand new leather pants which looked hot, and my blood red tank top that made my boobs look great. I finished off the look with my combat boots and red lipstick, with some black eye-makeup to give it the smoky look. I have to admit I looked hot.

I heard the familiar beep and ran downstairs, grabbing a protein bar as I hopped out the door and into Lissa's car. On the way to school Lissa chatted away merrily in my ear while I stared out my window, wondering what the new school year might bring.

As soon as we got to school all eyes were on us. All the guys were staring at me and I couldn't blame them. I knew I looked hot. When we got to our lockers one of our friends Mia Rinaldi came bounding towards us.

'Have you heard that there is a new English teacher?' she exclaimed excitedly, 'Apparently he is really gorgeous.'

'About time we got some good looking teachers in this school' I said, and then the bell rang, sending us off to class. First period: English. Great, time to scout out this new teacher.

We walked to class and took our usually seats in the third row. I started getting all my books and stuff out and I heard our new teacher walk in.

'Hello Class,' he said, 'I am your new English Teacher Mr Belikov.'

No. It couldn't be. I looked up and I saw him.

Dimitri.

**So what did you think? Review so I know if this story is going anywhere! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm so glad people like my story 3 Thanks to:**

, Emily31476, Mitchie, .Cullen, Maddeeilea, Mrs. Belikova, Erica, Gaspazha Belikova, xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, Obscure-Reference-Girl, and 2 guests!

Disclaimer: I don't own V.A or PLL!

**Chapter 2**

Crap. Oh God. Why?

Is this pay back for never going to church God? Cause I swear if you let me take it back I'll go to church every Sunday!

I had to calm down and except this was real. I quickly decided how I was going to play this. I decided to play it cool. I had done nothing wrong. I couldn't stop staring at him as he talked. He saw me and stopped completely.

Oh God… Calm down Rose, play it cool!

I realised he was still staring at me so I smirked at him and winked. His mouth almost feel open but he quickly regained his sense and kept talking, his eyes always coming back to me, never straying for more than a second. As he talked I took the time to study him. Every beautiful detail; his full lips, perfect, strong jaw line and those deep brown eyes that made me feel like he was looking right into my soul.

Then the bell rang.

Everyone starting packing up but I didn't, I knew what was coming.

'Um, Miss Hathaway, I need to see you for a moment.' Dim-Mr Belikov said. Damn. I would have to get used to calling him that. I sighed and waited around for the last few people to leave the class and then it was just him and me. I stayed in my seat, waiting for him to make the first move.

'Fake ID?' was all he asked.

'Yep,' I said pulling it out, 'I pass for 22, don't I comrade?'

I was not backing down. I was going to keep playing with him and see how far I could push him.

He sighed. 'You need to report what happened with us.'

I kept my composure, 'I won't do that, they'll fire you, or worse.'

He was silent.

'They should fire me. What I did was wrong.' He said finally. He looked like he was struggling with some type of inner conflict.

Now it was my turn to sigh. 'Look Comrade what we did wasn't illegal. We didn't even know each other and I'm of age so relax.' I said, trying to reason with him.

'Look even if you aren't going to report it you need to understand that it was wrong, and it will never happen again. You're just a child.' He said his voice tense and his face emotionless.

I flinched.

'You didn't seem to think I was a child when you were all over me that night.'

It was his turn to flinch. He was speechless.

'Don't worry _Mr Belikov_, I'm not going to act like the sappy love sick teenager, jeez it was just a one night stand.' I said before walking out on him and heading straight for the cafeteria. I had never been more thankful for a free period. I needed some time to think. If Dimitri thought that I was just going to forget about that night then he was very wrong. I needed to make him see that I wasn't just his student, and that he would never be able to resist me. Suddenly I had the best plan to make him realise just what he was missing.

The entire rest of the day I spent thinking about 1st period English tomorrow. My plan was to seduce him, but never let him have me. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet. The first day of school is always the longest and finally the last bell rang. Lissa dropped me home and I started preparing for my plan.

The next morning I woke up almost excited. I didn't even break my alarm clock but I did have to get up a bit early to prepare myself. First I had a quick shower and made myself smell really good. Then I pulled on my sexiest outfit ever. It was a pair of very short high waisted shorts, so short that when I bent over you could see my ass. I then put on a mid-belly red tank top, leaving a gap to show off my belly button ring. Lastly I pulled on a pair of black heeled ankle boots and a leather jacket and I was good to go. I put on some last minute jewellery, grabbed some breakfast and was out the door, hopping into the car with Lissa.

'What's with the look Rose?' she asked me as soon as I got in the car.

'Umm, I'm just trying something different today.' I answered, making some bullshit up to throw Lissa off my trail.

Thankfully she bought it and I got to English without being harassed by that many guys. I was sitting at my desk waiting when he walked in. His eyes immediately locked with mine and I saw his eyes fill with hunger and lust. He regained his composure and walked over to his desk. During the lesson I could see his eyes continuously flick over to me. Whenever he looked at me I did something really sexual like lick my lips or suck on the tip of my pen. About half way through class he sat down and I knew it was to hide his growing erection. At the end of class everyone left but I waited back until everyone had gone. I then walked over to the door and shut it. I could almost hear his gulp mentally. I walked over to his side of the desk.

'I need to tell you something,' I said in a seductive voice.

'Um, sure Rose, what?' he asked politely, although I could see he was having a hard time keeping his cool.

I straddled him so that his throbbing member was pressed against my pussy, 'I just wanted to let you know that, I'm not wearing any panties.' I whispered in his ear, '**_Sir.'_**

And then I was off his in a flash and out the door, leaving his there with his prominent erection. Oh yes, this year could be fun.

**That's it for this chapter! As always REVIEW! 3 Next chapter is from Dimitri's POV! YAY! (but only if you review) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here is chapter three. I just wanted to let you know that I won't usually be re-doing scenes in both POV's, I just needed to do it this once so you guys could all get an insight into what Dimitri is feeling. **

**To my reviewers – I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**Ihatepotatoes: Im really sorry you feel like she is like this but I don't think I can change my writing style! Im sorry but I will try! Thanks for your input! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or PLL

**Chapter 3**

Dimitri's POV

My new job was starting in just two days. I was going to be teaching at St Vladimirs High School as the new English Teacher. I was really nervous to say the least, worrying about what the new students would think of me. I decided that I just needed a night out before school, to calm down and get my head in order! I threw on a black button down shirt and pair of black jeans before heading out the door to the nearest club.

When I got there I headed straight for the bar, I needed a drink. I ordered my scotch and sat there watching the people dancing- well it was more like pumping to the music. I thought about how care-free their lives were compared to mine.

I had just moved from Russia after the death of my closest friend Ivan. When he had died I pushed everyone out and I never really opened up to anyone anymore. My mum sent me out here to start over and she thought it was quite funny that I was becoming an English teacher considering English is not even my first language but the truth was, I loved everything about English. I got my English degree in a Russian university and I knew exactly what I wanted to teach when I came here.

Just then my train of thought was interrupted when the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life walked into the club. She had long dark brown hair reaching her waist, big brown eyes and luscious lips that made me want to grab her and kiss her. Her body was amazing and I could not stop staring at her. She had this slight smirk on her lips that told me she knew exactly how hot she was. She pulled her blond-haired friend straight onto the dance floor and starting dancing. I was mesmerised, watching her every move. She was so confident and beautiful, it was amazing.

As I watched her something about her changed and her dancing became even more amazing, if that was possible. She had long, sensual movements and pretty soon my pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Finally she got tired and made her way to the bar, choosing the seat next to me that was free. I had to force myself to turn so that I wasn't staring at her.

'Beer please.' she said to the bartender, flashing her ID. I caught a glimpse of it and discovered that she was 22. The bartender grabbed her drink for her and then she turned to me.

'Hi,' she said smiling, 'I'm Rose.'

'Dimitri' I replied with a slight smile.

After we introduced ourselves we made some chit-chat but I knew neither of us was actually paying attention. It was like fate had led me to her and for some reason I felt and inexplicable pull towards her.

Finally I just went for it. 'Would you like to dance?'

She nodded and the next thing I knew we were on the dance floor, pumping away like the rest of the sweaty people around us. We danced for a little while longer but I think we both knew where this was going. Before long we were pressed up against the wall next to my apartment making out. My lips were hungry on hers and she whispered breathily for me to take her inside.

We fell back onto my bed and continued to make out. This felt so right! I ran my hands along her amazing body and slowly started pulling her dress over her head until she was left in just a bra and panties. Slowly I unclasped her bra and took it off, kneading her beautiful breasts until she starting returning the favour. She took my shirt off and ran her hands over my chest, causing me to moan slightly. I sucked on her nipples making her groan loudly, and she scrunched her fingers through my hair. As her moans were growing she suddenly stopped me and pulled my pants and underwear down, releasing my hard shaft.

I started getting a condom out but she stopped me.

'Pill.' She breathed and with that one word I pulled her panties down and plunged into her. It felt like ecstasy, as I went harder pumping into her faster until we both reached our climaxes.

After that we were both so exhausted that we fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning when I woke up the bed was empty and I felt a small note on her pillow.

_Thanks for the great night xxx_

I sighed, wishing she had left me her phone number. But I realised she had just wanted one night of this. This was probably better I guess, I mean without a girlfriend I could put more effort into my new job I was starting tomorrow.

I got up and had a shower, so I could spend the rest of the day preparing lesson plans for my first day as an American English teacher! Throughout the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking of Rose. Her face kept popping into my mind whenever I tried to concentrate. I realised I just needed to go out and do something to take my mind off her so I went and saw a movie. It didn't help. By that night she had taken over my thoughts. I fell asleep that night nervous for the next day.

My alarm clock woke me up and I sat up in my bed, realising what today was. It was my first day of school. God I felt like a teenager again. I went into the kitchen and put my coffee machine on and then went back to my room to change. I chose a simple black suit with a blue tie and tied my hair back into a ponytail with a few strands hanging loose that my elastic couldn't contain. I then headed off to school.

I went straight into the teacher's lounge when I arrived and I met with Alberta Petrov, the woman in charge of new faculty and also the schools P.E teacher. She assigned me my timetable and wished me luck before moving onto her first class. She seemed like a good person and I could tell that we would become close. My first class of the day was Senior English. I walked to class and when I got there, wrote my name on the board.

'Hello Class,' I said, 'I am your new English Teacher Mr Belikov.'

As I said that I saw a head shoot up and I recognised the face at once. It was Rose.

I froze, not knowing quite what to do, until I noticed that the whole class had noticed my abrupt pause. I looked at her again and she smirked at me and then winked. She winked! Oh god I think I was going to pass out right there. Surprisingly I got through the lesson and the bell rang, signalling end of class. I watched everybody packing up except Rose. She just sat there as if she knew what was coming.

'Um, Miss Hathaway, I need to see you for a moment.' I said and waited for the last few people to leave.

I didn't know what to say so all I said was 'Fake ID?'

'Yep,' she said pulling it out, 'I pass for 22, don't I comrade?'

I couldn't believe that this wasn't affecting her at all.

I sighed. 'You need to report what happened with us.'

She remained calm, 'I won't do that, they'll fire you, or worse.'

I was silent for a few moments, thinking over this. Should they fire me? Did I do anything wrong?

'They should fire me. What I did was wrong.' I said finally.

Then she sighed 'Look Comrade what we did wasn't illegal. We didn't even know each other and I'm of age so relax.' She said, trying to reason with me I think… wait comrade? Was that because I was Russian? Focus Dimitri!

'Look even if you aren't going to report it you need to understand that it was wrong, and it will never happen again. You're just a child.' I said. I knew it was harsh and as soon as she flinched I wanted to hold her in my arms and take it all back, but I needed to convince her that it couldn't happen again.

'You didn't seem to think I was a child when you were all over me that night.' Was all she said.

Now it was my turn to flinch. I was lost for words.

'Don't worry Mr Belikov, I'm not going to act like the sappy love sick teenager, jeez it was just a one night stand.' She said before storming out of the classroom.

The rest of the day passed quickly, all I could think about was Rose. I didn't know whether to report it or ignore her completely. That night I just lay in bed staring at my ceiling, my mind running through millions of scenarios for tomorrow's class as I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up dreading first period English although I was secretly excited to see Rose. Stop it, I scolded myself. You are her teacher!

I got to school just as the bell rang and walked into the classroom to see Rose sitting there. My mouth almost hit the floor. She was wearing short shorts and a top that showed her stomach, including her belly button ring that I didn't know she had. She looked amazing. I continued to walk to the front of the class, trying not to stare at her. I starting the lesson but every time I looked at Rose she did something like lick her lips or wink at me. My pants became so tight that I had to sit down halfway through the lesson. By the end I was wondering how I didn't spontaneously combust.

When the bell rang she was the last out walking towards the door except she didn't leave, she just shut the door. I mentally gulped, almost scared of what was coming, but trying the keep my mask on. She walked over to me and came up really close.

'I need to tell you something,' she said in a seductive voice.

'Um, sure Rose, what?' I asked, trying to banish all the naughty scenarios that entered my head when she told me that.

She straddled me so that my cock was pressed against her pussy, 'I just wanted to let you know that, I'm not wearing any panties.' she whispered in his ear, 'Sir.'

And there was emphasis on the _Sir. _Before I could say anything she got off me and walked out the door, leaving me stunned and unable to move because of my erection. I just sat there thinking of how screwed I was this year.

**Ok guys what did you think? Please review because all of your reviews literally make my day, and also if you don't review then I have no motivation to write! :O xxx**

**Also i hope you liked the slightly longer chapter! If you have any feedback dont be afraid, even if its negative (as long as its not mean) because i really like improving my writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK you guys can kill me for not updating but let's just move past it :)**

**Before I start I just wanted to say that I've been getting a couple of reviews saying my story is like another story 'Fated', and that I've stolen ideas but I have gotten the entire idea of this story from Pretty Little Liars and I had never read that story before, this is my own original story and if you don't like it then you don't have to read it.**

**(sorry if there are any grammar errors - i wrote it pretty quickly)**

**Anyways to all my lovely reviewers that liked the story I LOVE you all so much! **

Disclaimer: I don't own VA or PLL 

**Chapter 4**

Rose POV

After my little act with Dimitri in the classroom last period I started to feel pretty bad. I probably shouldn't have done that because he really was doing the right thing. It wasn't his fault that I ended up being his student and I guess I should stop pursuing him but there was just something about him that made it impossible to stop. He was my addiction. I expelled that thought from my mind and decided that I was going to apologise at lunch time.

I got through the next periods just waiting for lunch to come around so I could see his beautiful face. Finally the 4th period bell rang and I almost tore out of class. I made my way to Dimitri's office to talk to him, feeling nervous. I knocked on his door and almost immediately opened it. He looked at me and sighed slightly, gesturing me to come in, probably thinking I wanted to convince him to continue our relationship.

'I'm sorry' I blurted out.

'Wha-For what?' he asked, clearly confused.

'For doing what I did to you. I should have respected your decision but I couldn't, even though I knew it was the right one and I'm just here to tell you that I'm sorry and that I'm going to respect your decision now.' I said in one big long breath, nervous as to how he was going to react.

He paused and looked up at me, probably wondering if I was joking or not. He then broke out into a smile.

'Thank you Rose, that is very mature of you,' he said, still smiling although I was sure that I could see another emotion in his eyes. Disappointment?

I quickly left his office feeling better than I had in a while, no longer guilty of my actions. I also liked the way that he called me mature. It made me feel like he saw me as an adult. An equal.

I was in a good mood for the rest of the day, actually paying attention in some of my classes for a change, instead of zoning out. For some reason I felt like I had something to prove. As I sat through my classes paying attention I realised that I actually understood most of it instead of being lost, like I usually am. I wonder that if I started paying attention earlier in life I would be smarter by now. Oh well.

School finally ended and as soon as I got home I lay on my bed and listened to music. I don't know how long I lay there… maybe 1 hour, 2? All I thought about was Dimitri though. His voice, his smile that made my heart flutter, his eyes that looked deep into my soul and his beautiful hair that I once ran my hands through. I thought back to that night before school started. I realised that even if I had the chance to take it back I wouldn't of, because it created something special between us, a bond that couldn't be broken.

I fell asleep that night, my thought s on him.

Dimitri's POV

I was so surprised when Rose came to my office that day. She actually looked nervous. Beautiful, but nervous. When she told me that she was sorry I almost fainted in shock. Was she really apologising? That night I tried to get to sleep but I couldn't. All my thoughts were on Rose. I was curious as to what tomorrow would bring. Finally after what felt like hours I fell to sleep.

The next day I woke up and realised that I was excited. About seeing Rose. Great. I set off to school thinking about what the day may bring. I went off the 3rd period English with the seniors curious as to what Rose was going to do.

Nothing.

She did nothing.

She just sat in class and did her work. No sign of anything between us at all. She was just another student.

If she really was just another student then why was I disappointed?

As she walked out of class I just stared at her. Had she really gotten over me so quickly? I didn't understand… I suffered through the rest of the day wondering if she cared about me anymore. I know that it shouldn't have mattered, because she was my student, but for some reason it did.

The next week passed exactly the same. She would come to class, do the work I set, and ignore anything that had happened between us in the past. It was basically like it never happened. I knew that I should have been relieved that she had stopped pursuing me but really, all I felt was disappointment. How could she have given up on me so easily? Oh that's right, because I told her too. Every day in class I would see her beautiful face and it pained me to know that she didn't care anymore.

That everything we had was gone.

Rose POV

I had been practically a model student for the past week. Every day in class I had been dutifully sitting there and doing the right thing. I had even begun doing my homework. I mean Rose Hathaway doing her homework? What was happening to the world? But a secret part of me knew I was just doing it to impress Dimitri. I wanted him to think I was smart.

Sometimes, during classes I would make eye contact with him and I could almost see something in his eyes… Regret? But I kept telling myself that it was nothing, and that he felt nothing for me anymore, even though I knew that was a lie.

One morning my mum dropped me off afterschool and because it was raining, she told me she would pick me up. I went to class as usual, and at the end of the day, was surprised that school went so quickly. It was still pouring and I couldn't see my mum so I rang her.

'Hey mum,'

'Hey honey why are you calling me? Is something wrong?' she exclaimed.

I sighed. Of course she had forgotten to pick me up.

'You said you were going to pick me up today mum,' I reminded her, annoyed.

'Oh gosh I'm so sorry Rose! I completely forgot – I'm in a meeting right now, do you think you could walk'

I was about to remind her that it was pouring and that I didn't have an umbrella but really, what was that going to do… I decided to just suck it up and walk home.

'No don't worry mum, I'll walk. Have a good meeting!' I said, hanging up.

Great. Now I have to walk in the pouring rain. Fun.

I decided better to just start so I stepped out into the pouring rain and started to walk. Within 30 seconds I was drenched and freezing but I just kept going. My mind started to wonder and I almost didn't notice the lights behind me. I turned and saw a car driving past and in it was non other than the man that dominated my mind, Dimitri. I stared at him and he stared back, as he drove past. I honestly thought he was going to stop but I was wrong. He didn't care. As he drove past me I stopped. I really thought he cared about me. My heart was breaking.

Suddenly, he pulled over a few metres down the road and opened the door. I couldn't describe the feeling I had when I saw him. I ran down and got in, closing the door. I was soaking and the car was so warm. We didn't say a word, all he did was drive. He soon came to a stop and I could hear the rain pouring down on us. The tension was heavy and I could hear his heavy breathing. I turned to him and saw him looking at me. The next thing I knew his mouth was on mine and time stood still.

**Review for the next chapter! Seriously cause I get motivation from reviews which makes me write more! Happy me = Faster writing = Faster Updates! :) you do the maths!**

**But seriously Update – also review if you want me to do a DPOV for this car scene!**

**Also I will try to write longer chapters but I can't really concentrate that long :O**

**If you want to know what I imagined this car scene like – check out this link :)**

** watch?v=Z9CTxTNVdD8**

**I interpreted it a little but that was my inspiration… **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon… **

**Love you all xxx**


End file.
